1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple, inexpensive camera control mechanism in which a simple mechanical element activated by a manual shutter actuating button serves to release the shutter and then actuates a motor to disengage and advance the film and recock the shutter and then to terminate the operating cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras for use with a film disk are currently marketed by Eastman Kodak Company and others incorporating a motor drive which is energized by the operator to locate, expose and advance the film. This camera/film combination provides the consumer with unprecedented convenience in that the operation is totally automated and the physical size permits ready pocketability. One example of the structure of such a camera is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,387 issued in the name of R. Cloutier.
Other cameras have been devised for use with disk film which are simpler in construction and operation, utilizing manual operations for film location, exposure and advance. One such camera is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,443 which illustrates a manually operated camera that provides substantially the same operational features of the Cloutier camera, but without the expense of a motor and its controls. This camera provides the convenience of one-button operation to first actuate the shutter and then to advance the film.
Other examples of prior art cameras used with film disks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,614 which illustrates another manually operated camera and U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,087 which discloses a camera that utilizes a reloadable film cartridge assembly with film in the form of a disk. This last camera permits one-button operation, actuating the shutter for film exposure and then advancing the film for the next exposure. However, this camera does not provide a mechanism for the accurate location of the film during exposure and for subsequent release to permit advancing the film for the next exposure. Thus, this camera does not provide sufficiently accurate film positioning to ensure high resolution photographs under all conditions.
Still other examples of prior art cameras for use with film disks are disclosed at pages 97-98 and 100-101 of the March 1982 issue of Research Disclosure published by Industrial Opportunities Ltd. Havant, England. These cameras are reasonably simple and compact, providing manual and one-button operation. Nevertheless, each of these cameras suffers from structural limitations that detract from the operating convenience for the customer.
While the camera disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,387 provides ease of operation, it has the potential disadvantage of requiring complex and somewhat expensive electrical sensing, actuating and logic systems. It has been found that such components and systems add to the complexity and cost of such cameras, increasing their cost to consumers.
The use of small electric motors to perform some or all of the camera functions, such as to disengage the film, to advance the film, recock the shutter, and to reengage the film would provide certain advantages to the consumer at a reasonable cost if they did not utilize complex and expensive electronic sensors and controls.